onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jokingswood
Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Draco-Draco No Mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Young Piece (Talk) 19:49, 28 April 2009 Kaze Kaze no Mi Hello. I was wondering if it would be okay for a character of mine to be listed as the/a user of the Kaze Kaze no Mi. I've always wanted to have it used, and was gonna create the page, but I figured someone else might of created it before me so I checked and found it. The page lists you as it's owner, so I figured I'd ask you if it would be alright, thank you --Lyani 19:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!~ Thank you for letting me use it~ But I haven't created the character page yet. I plan on getting around to it later in the day though. But for now, here's the link to the character; "Alvilda O. Reis. Ethics I do hope you don't take offense to this. I do wish to tell you that this fruit is rather unethical and ver godmodded. No offense. It is great for non canon, but as a pirate on the open sea the two greates elements are Wind and Water. thusly controling either of them would make that person literaly the strongest pirate ever. Not to mention you've made it a logia type. I don't mean to hasslel you because no douybt you'r a longe resident of this site than me, but i'm a veteran OP character creater with over 100 original character so far and just from one person to another. Also for a fruit power... i have an example of instant god mod. Suck all the air out of an area arounf the enemies head. They instantly suffocate and the user barely uses any power... instant kill, sorry it's just unethicle. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Honor I am very honored that you have given me permission to altar Kazi Kazi no Mi, however that would be against my code of chivalry. Thank you however. I do however do have a few suggestions on how to make it less godmodded. Air is an element not meant to be excessivley controlled by a Devil fruit. Thusly my first alteration would be to change it into a Paramecia fruit. This de-godmods the fruit a bit. However it's abilities would have to be scaled down quite a bit. Overall try just allowing the user to generate gusts of wing from their limbs. The gusts can vary in intensity and can be consentrated. Widened blasts of air have a shorter range but increadibly strong blowing power (Hurricane winds at max power) while concentrated blasts can go for up to 10 meters. The fruit should also be able to wrap air around the users limbs in spiraling fashion for an increase in melee damage. The gusts produced can even be concentrated into the fporm of fast moving bullet like bursts similar to a bala. (for info on Bala go to Bleach.Wikia.com). These abilities will limit air control and supress the godmodded origins. As for weaknesses, all fruits are weak against water and Haki but another major weakness could be fire based attacks as Fire consumes wind as a fuel. I apologize if this is to extensive and drastic. This is why I have yet to alter the fruit. I will only alter the fruit after you have given me the permission after seing if these changes are feesible. I hope these changes are acceptible, and thank you again for you understanding. New Version I edited the Kaze Kaze no Mi. I thank you again for giving me the honor of altering it. I do hope it is satisfactory. Thank you again. I do hope you like it. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Kaze I am unsure if you are aware but an unregistered contributer has been making edits to your page. I am unsure whether it is you or not and as a result would like to clarify. I undid the alterations to the page however if you indeed made the alterations I will return the to being as is. MrPlasmaCosmos 20:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ... Last time I checked we agreed to have the Kaze Kaze no mi be a Paramecia fruit to cut down on the godmodding issue. I'm not sure you remeber, but I'm just reminding you. This is your fruit after all. But I don't want to deal with a godmodded air or water logia. MrPlasmaCosmos 21:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ears ears are for listening... I know this is you Devil Fruit and all but I do not want to have o deal with Air or Water Logia. Paramecia versions are muchmore acceptable being that air and water ar eth two most abundant and powerful forces in the One Piece world. If you are insistant on makng it a Logia please limit t so it can only control free form air within a radius of the users body. AIR PRESSURE is not the same as Air Manipulation and can kill just as easily as sucking the air from a person. Neither of which I will allow. No offense but as a Bureaucrat I need to make certain decisions. MrPlasmaCosmos 22:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Kaze Very good thank you. But please don't forget to only manipulae FREE FORM AIR, air present in bioforms being offlimits. Creation of vaccums is banned aswell and manipulating air pressure aswell as there isn't enough air in 10 meters to alterthe air pressure, compress the air yes but not alter the air pressure. I just don't want to have to delete the most intelligent version of an air based fruit. Yours is the most thought out Air fruit I've seen. MrPlasmaCosmos 22:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Kaze Very good thank you. But please don't forget to only manipulae FREE FORM AIR, air present in bioforms being offlimits. Creation of vaccums is banned aswell and manipulating air pressure aswell as there isn't enough air in 10 meters to alterthe air pressure, compress the air yes but not alter the air pressure. I just don't want to have to delete the most intelligent version of an air based fruit. Yours is the most thought out Air fruit I've seen. MrPlasmaCosmos 22:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) templates hey even as a bureaucrat I'm stumped as to how you get those character templates. How do you do it, or is it a table. MrPlasmaCosmos 03:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) No pressure Not to be the bearer of bad new bust you cannot create a pressure based fruit, especially one so vague. Pressure exists as Air, Water, Gavitational, Peer, Memtal, Physical, there are hundreds of types of pressure. The ability to control them all would be unethical. The ability to control any of thewm would be unethical except for the controling of gravity. However, the controlling of pressure can be used in the controlling of compression which though utilizes pressure is fairly reasonable. Please alter your fruit or it will be terminated due to unethical values, sorry for being so blunt P.S. I will watch you Hair fruit. I am fairly certain it cannot exist due to the simultaneos existance of Life Return but I'm not 100% sure so in the mean time categorize it under Novelty until i resolve this issue. MrPlasmaCosmos 17:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New Devil Fruits you know how I feel about the new devil fruits, why put them up on the Devil Fruits page? MrPlasmaCosmos 18:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Jolly Roger Actually that would be be very nice, thank you. If you need information for what it kinda looks like that can be found in this page here. HERE I would be honored. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:17, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Roger That's F-ing amazing. The only thing is that ther are no bones behind it and I pictured the skull bigger but Holy Sh*t that is awesome very well done!!! I am so honored. Thank you ery much!!! MrPlasmaCosmos 01:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Congrats As a jesture of good faith for you numerous benificial actions to this wiki and because you have shown much promise and have earned my trust I have promoted you to Admin Status. just don't go mad with power k ^ ^ cus I will rectify any grievious acts harshly B [ MrPlasmaCosmos 02:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC)